


D4 Sgt. Scooby's Lonely Hearts Club Band

by wsdsrdbw4096



Series: Dimension Four [13]
Category: Josie and the Pussycats (Cartoon), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsdsrdbw4096/pseuds/wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: Rewrite of the 2015 KISS crossover film, sequel to Le Fantôme dans le Place des Arts! and takes place after the events of Season 1 of TNSD Movies and Legend of the Vampire. Mystery Inc. teams up with Josie and the Pussycats when the opening of a new theme park in Liverpool is postponed as a result of a witch haunting the fairgrounds. Please read and review!





	D4 Sgt. Scooby's Lonely Hearts Club Band

**Author's Note: And now the next installment of my Dimension Four Scooby series, folks!**

**As the title suggests, this** **story's title is taken from the Beatles 1968 album _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club_ _Band_ , which itself provides a clue as to whose music is gonna be featured prominently.**

**Anyways, this story is also a complete rewrite of the 2015 DTV film _KISS Rock and Roll Mystery,_ whose storyline was...quite flawed to put it politely.**

**As part of the rewrite, the gang will be crossing paths with Josie and the Pussycats in a style similar to TNSD Movies episode _The Haunted Showboat._**

**While Josie and the Pussycats are the main guest stars here, songs of the Beatles would be featured extensively, where the lyrics, whose copyright goes to Apple and the Beatles, will be depicted in _italics._**

**This story takes place after the events of _Legend of the Vampire_ and the season finale of the first season of _The New Scooby-Doo Movies_.**

**I don't own _Scooby-Doo_ or the animated _Josie and the Pussy Cats_ series. Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does., while the original copyright of the latter in its comics form goes to Archie Comics.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arriving at the theme park

_May 12, 1973_

The story began in a sunny late afternoon as the Mystery Machine speeds down a section of motorway near the outskirts of Liverpool, England, during which the introductory guitar notes to the Beatles' _Get Back_ began playing in the background.

The scene shifted into the Mystery Machine as Fred sat behind the wheel as usual, accompanied by Daphne and Velma at the front row of seats.

Seated at the back were Shaggy and Scooby, the former with his guitar and the latter with the drums.

At present, they've had the Beatles' _Get Back_ playing at full blast while the Mystery Machine speeds down the motorway.

The rhythm of the introductory guitar notes to _Get Back_ waltzed along the gentle up and down vibrations of the Mystery Machine, during which Shaggy began to rock in.

" _Jojo was a man who thought he was a loner, but he knew it wouldn't last..._ " Shaggy nodded along as Scooby hits the drums. " _Jojo left his home in Tucson, Arizona,_ _for some California grass..._ "

The scene then shifted towards the traffic behind the Mystery Machine, during which it zoomed towards the horizon in the back as the Beatles sang, " _Get back..._ "

Immediately, the scene zoomed back in before zooming out again as the Beatles repeated, "... _get back_..."

Then, the scene once again zoomed in and zoomed out while the Beatles sang, " _...get back to where you once belonged._ "

A brief guitar interjection showing the Mystery Machine was then followed by once again, the scene outside zooming out towards the horizon as the Beatles sang, " _Get back..._ "

Immediately, the scene zoomed back in before zooming out again as the Beatles repeated, "... _get back_..."

Then, the scene once again zoomed in and zoomed out while the Beatles sang, " _...get back to where you once belonged._ "

While the gang rocked on with the song, the words " _Get back Jojo, go home._ " can be heard.

Throughout the rest of the song, including the middle section with the keyboard interlude, the gang continued to rock on with the rhythm and beat.

Eventually, the whole piece ended as they drove past a sign saying, "Royal Liverpool Theme Park: Exit in 2 Miles".

The sign in question was accompanied by a narrow red sign on the top with the words, "Grand Opening Today!"

"Wow wee, Shag and Scooby are sure excited about the visit to the Royal Liverpool Theme Park." Velma remarked.

"Yeah." Daphne nodded in agreement. "It sure was swell for Shag to win these tickets to the opening of the theme park."

"And it was also swell for Mr. Blake to cover the plane tickets for the flight across the Atlantic, Daph." Fred added. "Not to mention arranging for the Mystery Machine to be flown here to England so we can drive around."

"Yeah, although it does seem awkward to drive around with the steering wheel on the left while driving on the left side of the road." Velma pointed out.

"Nothing I can't handle behind the wheel." Fred said. "But anyways, I digress, I'm sure we're all in for a fun time at the theme park, gang."

"You can say that again, Fred." Shaggy nodded as he put down his guitar. "It's too bad Garfield can't come with us, because I know that he enjoys listening to music of the Beatles."

"And I'm sure he's looking very forward to meeting the legendary band in person for the opening ceremony." Daphne added.

"If I remember correctly, from our last phone call, Garfield mentioned that he's starting an internship at Canada's Department of Public Works starting this month." Velma said.

"Yes, he did mention that." Fred nodded. "It's pretty much like working at the GSA in the States."

"Sounds exciting." Daphne remarked. "In anyway, wish him the best for his internship and studies."

Everyone else nodded in agreement as the Mystery Machine exited the motorway, where they soon drove past a sign pinpointing the direction to the Royal Liverpool Theme Park.

* * *

A short while later, the Mystery Machine approached the theme park and made its way to the parking lot.

Much to the gang's surprise, the parking lot largely sat vacant in spite of the fact that it was Opening Day to the new Royal Liverpool Theme Park.

"That's funny." Fred remarked as they pulled up into a parking spot close to the gates. "For an opening day of a new theme park, the parking lot sure is empty."

"Maybe we're early." Velma offered. "Either that, or Shag and Scooby got us the exclusive tickets to the opening."

"I don't think so." Daphne shook her head. "Even so, the parking lot should be packed with vehicles and that there should be at least a line up to the gates."

"Anyways, we might as well as head over to the gates and beat the crowd, gang." Fred suggested as they all unbuckled their seatbelts.

The others all nodded before they proceeded to the gates after Fred locked the van. Along the way, there was some silence in the atmosphere that seemed to be giving a sense of something not fitting.

"Jeepers, it's way too quiet around here." Daphne remarked as they looked around. "Even if we're early, the theme park rides should be in operation or be undergoing last-minute testing at the very least."

Shaggy and Scooby, who were carrying their instruments around and are leading the way, eventually reached the gates and peeked in.

"Like, by the look of things, it doesn't seem like the theme park is even open at all." Shaggy turned towards the others as he pointed towards the park.

"This is too weird." Fred murmured. "Perhaps we got the opening date wrong?"

"It's May 12th today." Daphne pointed out.

"Then, maybe the date on the tickets are printed wrong." Velma offered.

Shaggy pulled out the tickets he and Scooby had won, and Scooby pulled out a magnifying glass to examine it.

"Rothing Ri can see rhat can suggest rese tickets have re misprint." Scooby barked.

"Nor is there anything on the ticket that would suggest that the tickets are fake." Shaggy added as he pressed his thumb on the text.

"Hmmm." Fred frowned as Shaggy handed him the tickets, and the blonde proceeded to examine the tickets himself as Velma and Daphne looked on.

After a few moments of silence, Fred finally said, "You're right, Shag. There's nothing on the tickets that would suggest a misprint or counterfeit."

"Then, what is going on here?" Daphne asked as they all looked around. "The park's showing no signs of any life."

"Sounds like we were invited to some sort of exclusive club that would require the whole park to be closed." Shaggy remarked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Maybe, perhaps there was a notice on the local paper that said the theme park would be opening officially tomorrow while today's ticket is for some sort of preview." Fred said.

"But even then, there should be somebody here expecting us." Velma pointed out.

"True." Fred nodded as they looked around once again. "And there's no one around here, except for us."

After a few more minutes of looking around, the gang decided to throw in the towel.

"Well, I suppose we should head back to our hotel and come back tomorrow, gang." Fred suggested as he made his way back to the Mystery Machine.

Velma nodded as she joined the blonde, and Daphne turned around and saw Shaggy and Scooby still looking around.

"Shag, Scooby, time to head back to the hotel." Daphne called out. "Maybe we will have better luck when we come back tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Shaggy turned around and joined the redhead and the others to the Mystery Machine, though it was Scooby who then decided to sniff the ground.

Shaggy and Daphne were walking back to the Mystery Machine when they saw Scooby hasn't joined them, and the duo paused and turned around.

"Hey, Scoob!" Shaggy called out. "You coming?"

Scooby didn't respond as he continued sniffing the ground, and Shaggy and the redhead shared glances with each other.

"Scooby Doo, are you coming with us?" Daphne asked.

"Just re minute." Scooby said as he continued sniffing, then he stiffened up before barking.

"What is it, Scoob?" Shaggy asked as he and Daphne rushed over to the Great Dane, during which Fred and Velma paused and turned around.

"Romeone was rere recently." Scooby replied.

"You sure, Scooby?" Fred asked as he and Velma joined them.

"Res." Scooby nodded. "Rollow me."

* * *

Soon, the gang followed Scooby as he rounded a corner, whereupon they paused when they spotted a van parked nearby.

The gang all arched their eyebrows, and they glanced at each other at the sight of the van.

"Who do you suppose...?" Daphne was about to continue with her sentence, only to be cut off by some voices coming from the other side of the van.

"Another one of the gigs you've booked for the band just went up in the air, Alexander!" A girl snapped, and the gang shared glances with each other as they recognize her voice.

"Well, how was I supposed to know for sure that the theme park wasn't going to open today as scheduled?" A second voice asked, and the gang wordlessly approached the other end of the van.

As the gang approached the other end of the van, Velma asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

In that same moment, a third voice, upon hearing Velma's remark, asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

Before the gang knew it, the group standing behind the rear end of the van rounded the corner, and the two groups froze.

"Holy moly!" Fred exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"

"It's Josie and the Pussycats!" Daphne said in recognition.

"And hello to you all, Mystery Inc." The band leader, Josie McCoy, placed her hands on her hips. "What brings you guys here?"

"Well, Shag and Scooby won tickets to the opening of the Royal Liverpool Theme Park, so here we are." Velma explained. "What about you guys?"

"It just so happened that my dim-witted brother booked us a gig to the opening of the theme park." Alexandria Cabot placed her hands on her hips.

"And when we got here, there was not a single soul to be seen." Alan Mayberry added.

"That we noticed." Shaggy said before he and Alexander Cabot III, the band's manager, bumped fists. "What do you suppose happened around here?"

"I don't have the slightest clue, Shag." Alexander shrugged. "I really don't understand."

"Neither do we." Shaggy nodded. "It's like something happened here that resulted in the theme park's being abruptly cancelled without explanation."

"But what could've happened that resulted in this?" Melody asked.

Before anyone else could offer an explanation, their attention was drawn towards a door creaking open in the distance.

Turning towards the source of the noise, the two groups saw a man appearing to be pulling a garbage cart of sorts emerging from the building through the opened door.

Upon arriving at a dumpster, the man proceeded to lift the garbage cart and dumped its contents into the dumpster.

The group shared glances with each other as they watched the man dusting himself briefly, then Fred said, "Perhaps we should go over and ask that man over there, guys. Maybe he knows something about the opening of the theme park."

At Fred's suggestion, Shaggy, Scooby, the girls and the Pussycats shared glances with each other before they all shrugged and nodded.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


End file.
